


总有人会为你擦干身体

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	总有人会为你擦干身体

总有个人会为你擦干身体🚙

童特在认哥因为输了游戏被拨水，关于下半身湿答答以后不得不说的故事。

待机室湿身play 

以下正文

朴正洙披着制作组给的毛巾，在待机室里的镜子前为自己卸妆，SUPER JUNIOR三人被分到同一个待机室，申东熙换完妆以后就说要和姜虎东再打个招呼就离开了。

因为迫切想脱下下半身的湿淋淋的裤子，朴正洙拒绝了工作人员的帮助，表示自己可以处理自己，大家提早下班吧。

现在只剩他和金希澈在待机室里。

他还没来得及脱下湿答答的裤子，把抹额和为了艺能而梳高的头发拆开，因为汗水而有些潮湿的浏海乱糟糟的黏在他的额头上。

朴正洙才刚卸完妆，就听见待机室门被锁上的声音，他转头一看，早就换上自己衣服的金希澈虎视眈眈的盯着他。

都交往这么久了，他怎么可能不知道金希澈想干嘛？  
朴正洙的眼神下意识的转了一圈。

“我确认过了，没有cctv。”金希澈一眼看穿他在想什么，踏着沉稳的脚步一步一步的靠近朴正洙。

朴正洙勾起嘴角，露出笑容，安抚性地对他说：“等我换下衣服。”

朴正洙此刻还穿着韩国古代侍卫的道具服，褐色的头发蓬松临乱，细碎的浏海贴在他的额头上，白色的裤子因为被泼水而紧紧服贴在肌肤上，衣服贴着鼠蹊部让线条若隐若现，被溅了一点水的上身白色里衣贴在他的胸膛上，胸前的乳头因为水和冷空气的结合而挺立，朴正洙眼神既无辜又诱人，看得金希澈的血液往下边直冲。

“我可以帮你。”金希澈一把握住朴正洙的腰，让他往自己身上靠拢，声音因为压抑欲望低沉而沙哑。

朴正洙轻笑出声，压着金希澈的后脑勺吻上他，吸允着他的嘴唇，水声滋滋作响，在安静的待机室里显得异常明显。

“悉君尊便。”离开金希澈的唇后，朴正洙舔着下唇，和金希澈的气息交叠，温柔的声音暗藏邀请。

闻言，金希澈觉得自己不干死他就有失自己身为朴正洙男朋友的风度，他让朴正洙坐在待机室的化妆台上，一边和朴正洙黏呼呼地接吻，一边脱下对方湿淋淋的裤子。

“这里也是湿的呢。”金希澈没有脱下朴正洙的内裤，戏谑地隔着微湿的内裤描绘着他男朋友的阴茎。

朴正洙喘着气，一手抓着金希澈的肩膀，另一只手的指尖轻巧地顺着他的胸膛、腹部一路往下，俐落的解开他的腰带，拉下拉链，伸手往内裤里摸去。

朴正洙套弄着金希澈本就蓄势待发的性器，沿着根部的青筋往上至充满血液的龟头，然后用拇指在马眼处打转。

金希澈闷哼了一声，看着朴正洙带着骄傲的小表情，加重手里的力气揉捏朴正洙的下体，小正洙在他手里渐渐硬挺，他恶趣味地轻捏了一下对方的阴茎，惹得队长惊呼。

朴正洙怒视了他一眼，眼眶因为情欲而泛着水光，双颊带着红晕，诱惑至极。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”suju的队长在性事上十分果断，他拉下金希澈的内裤，硬到不行的性器就从里面跳了出来。

朴正洙从化妆台上下来，脱下湿答答的内裤，把金希澈推到待机室的沙发上面坐着，蹲下身，張口吞入金希澈的欲望。

金希澈的阴茎被温热的口腔包覆，灵活的舌头舔弄着性器上的脉络，他清楚的感受到朴正洙的舌苔如何取悦他，朴正洙用牙齿轻巧地磨着他的龟头，让金希澈胆战心惊，又痛又爽。

此刻的朴正洙跪在他的双腿间，上身还穿着侍卫的服饰，金希澈产生了一种自己是正和侍卫偷情的古代帝王的错觉。

他忍不住抓着朴正洙的头发，挺着腰深入，这样的动作压迫到朴正洙的咽喉，生理反射想把金希澈的性器往外推，眼眶湿润，泛满泪液。

金希澈将挂在朴正洙眼周的泪水拭去，拉起他的身体，翻身把他压在沙发上吻住他。

比体温略高的气息打在彼此脸上，喘息声在彼此的耳边响起，他撬开朴正洙的牙关，舌头长驱直入，勾住朴正洙的舌头相互纠缠，激烈的吻使得朴正洙的嘴角挂上津液。

金希澈一边吻着朴正洙，一边捏着他带有弹性的屁股。

“呜、嗯⋯⋯”金希澈沿着朴正洙的脖颈线条吸吮，最脆弱的地方暴露在对方的攻击范围内，朴正洙不禁发出呻吟。

金希澈扯开朴正洙衣服的领口，在他男朋友的身体上留下一连串湿润的吻，牙齿咬上朴正洙的乳头，恶劣地轻磨啃咬，朴正洙闭着眼睛皱着眉，像是在忍受快感。

欺负完朴正洙的乳头后，金希澈怜爱的舔着彷佛是安慰，被啃咬后的酥麻感加上轻柔的爱抚，让朴正洙的阴茎硬到发疼，后穴渴望着什么而不停收缩着。

熟悉着他男朋友一切反应的金希澈搬开朴正洙的双腿，将他的腿折向胸前，低头舔上朴正洙的后穴。

“啊！希澈⋯⋯呜——”金希澈突如其来的举动吓到了朴正洙，欲拒还迎的推着金希澈的头。

粉嫩的肠肉因为充血而红艳，金希澈细细舔着朴正洙后穴的皱褶，从后穴、会阴一路到囊袋、阴茎，最后在分泌着透明液体的马眼处留下充满爱意的一吻。

金希澈一把戴上卫生套，掏出润滑液，在手上挤出一大坨液体，往朴正洙的后穴探去。

冰凉的触感弄得朴正洙冷颤一下，声音因为兴奋和矜持而颤抖：“你从哪里弄来润滑液的？”

“这种东西随时都要准备啊。”金希澈理所当然的说，然后趁着朴正洙注意力发散的时候往后穴塞入两根指头。

“啊——”朴正洙尖叫，顷身抱住自己的男朋友。

金希澈的手指在他的体内摩擦搅动，两只手指上下跳动又来回抽插，朴正洙因为直冲脑干的刺激而气喘连连，脸颊羞赧地浮着红晕，欲望染上眼角显得暧昧。

金希澈来回辗压朴正洙的前列腺，阴茎在连绵不断的刺激下分泌爱液，快感冲刷着朴正洙的大脑，除了呻吟什么反应也做不了。

正当朴正洙脑袋混混沌沌的时候，金希澈抽出手指，挺身将肿胀到发疼的性器撞进朴正洙体内。

强烈的撞击使得朴正洙仰起头，划出一条濒死的弧度，他失声尖叫，双脚紧紧环住金希澈的腰，两手死死抓住对方的肩膀，指头掐进金希澈的肩头肉里留下痕迹。

金希澈满足的发出叹息，湿润的肠肉像丝绒一样包覆着他，肠肉随着他阴茎的跳动而颤抖着，贪婪地咬住他的性器，让他动弹不得。

他拍了拍朴正洙的屁股示意他放松一点。

在朴正洙开始放松自己后，把他的双腿抬到自己的肩膀上，大幅操干起来。

“嗯、希澈⋯⋯呜啊⋯⋯哈、”朴正洙承受着撞击，金希澈不停磨擦着他的敏感点，一手撸动朴正洙的阴茎，前后夹击的快感让朴正洙不自觉大声浪叫。

“嘘，外面会听到呢。”金希澈在他耳边呢喃，不怀好意的咬了咬朴正洙的耳垂。

朴正洙这才意识到他们不在家里而是在待机室里，这让他担忧又害臊的咬住自己的手背，试图不让自己发出声音，伴随金希澈每一次的深入，他忍耐又克制的发出闷哼。

“别咬自己。”看见因为快感而双眼迷濛，又因为他的话而深锁眉头、咬着自己的朴正洙，金希澈疼惜地伸出拇指撬开他的嘴，停止他自虐似的行为。

金希澈把拇指伸进朴正洙的口中搅动，唾液顺着他的嘴角而下，上身的戏服半遮半掩，湿黏的碎发贴着他的脸，朴正洙的双眼失去焦点，满脸通红地跟着金希澈的手指探出舌尖。

身下的人看起来脆弱又淫靡，金希澈的心理涌上一股难以言喻的施虐欲，他抽出阴茎，朴正洙的肠肉恋恋不舍的挽留他，留恋又不满足的哼唧。

他把朴正洙压在他们身侧的全身镜前，让只穿着破烂道具服的朴正洙面对镜子撑着，下身光溜溜的露出笔直的腿，他压着朴正洙的腰，迫使他翘起屁股。

“腿打开。”金希澈命令他，凶狠的拍了朴正洙的臀肉。

朴正洙呜咽着想得到他男朋友的温情，但此刻的金希澈异常坚定，一只腿由后插入朴正洙的双腿之间强迫它们大开。

朴正洙的衣服被掀起，密密麻麻的吻落在他的背上，金希澈从后方安抚着朴正洙的阴茎，此时朴正洙的后穴早已泛滥成灾，润滑液混杂着肠液流出，顺着会阴到大腿，滴落在待机室的地板，朴正洙的后穴敏感到发痒发疼，只求他男朋友的阴茎恶狠狠的操他满足他。

“希澈啊，进来、拜托⋯⋯呜呜——”朴正洙的手紧贴镜面，闭上双眼不敢看自己现在的表情。

作为一个优秀的男朋友，金希澈立刻满足了朴正洙的需求，抓住朴正洙的腰，用力地撞击朴正洙的体内。

朴正洙此时已忘了怎么尖叫，时间就像凝结一样，万籁具寂，他张开嘴巴，原本闭着的眼睛因为被深入而瞪大，他甚至不知道自己在哭，只见自己的眼泪夺眶而出。

金希澈没有给朴正洙反应的时间，他加快速度的操着朴正洙，几乎完全抽出后又深深没入，朴正洙被顶到膝盖发软，只能依靠他们连接处保持站立。

交合处跟着金希澈的动作发出靡靡水声，朴正洙看着镜中的自己衣衫不整被干到欲仙欲死的模样，听着金希澈的阴囊拍打着他的臀肉，羞愧的咬住下唇不让自己发出声音。

殊不知这样的动作让他的嘴唇红肿又水光潋灩，更显情色。

金希澈眼神ㄧ暗，挺动腰身把两人送上欲望的巅峰，最后一次撞击，金希澈射满了卫生套，高潮的那一刹那朴正洙的脑袋一片空白，白浊的液体射在待机室的镜面上，朴正洙呢喃细语地喊着金希澈的名字，生理性的泪水布满他的面颊。

金希澈爱死这样的朴正洙，搬过他的脸，交换一个深情又缠绵的吻。

*

“你把衣服都弄脏了，还有镜子，啧啧，都是你的痕迹。”金希澈一边帮朴正洙完成清洁工作，一边调戏他。

“⋯⋯也不想想是谁害的！”朴正洙咬牙切齿，把沾满体液的道具服砸在金希澈那张欠揍的脸上。

 

*  
在待机室外面站了半小时之久的申东熙表示：第六感告诉他不要敲门。

他不过是想拿忘记带走的东西，为什么会撞见这两个大哥不得不说的破事啊啊啊！


End file.
